


Please Don't Stab That

by October_sky



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, flashfic, it will be fun they said, take your girlfriend troll-hunting as a date they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_sky/pseuds/October_sky
Summary: Well this is my first time properly writing and submitting something for Synchronised Screaming (although I wrote something a few weeks ago which I may submit if I can come up with a proper ending)  I hope you enjoy it!





	Please Don't Stab That

“Agneta NO!” Sigrun shouted as she swatted her girlfriend’s knife-wielding hand away from the flicker of motion it had been moving toward.

Taking Agneta troll hunting as a date was either the best or worst idea that Sigrun had ever come up with. On the one hand, it was certainly entertaining to watch the calm, collected woman who normally served to balance out her high energy levels and lack of impulse control go completely crazy. On the other hand, Agneta had gone completely crazy, although it may have resulted in her understanding Sigrun a bit better. Sigrun wrapped her in a tight hug and felt her breathing slow and her shoulders relaxing. "see? it was just a stray cat. Nothing to be afraid of. Right little buddy?“ Sigrun switched to a soft voice as she kneeled down and scooped the furry creature into her arms.

“Oh. I guess you’re right.” Agneta muttered, raising one hand to wipe her brow while the other sheathed her knife finally. Suddenly her face lit up and she tugged on the taller woman’s coat “Can we keep her?" 

She pondered for a moment. Given that it would be frowned upon by the decon teams if they tried to bring one of the handful of trolls they had killed, it made sense to bring something back as a memento of the day. "Of course! assuming we can get it across the border.” They hugged again, this time with their new family member smooshed into the middle. "we’ll call her flaks, since she’s lucky that you didn’t stab her!“ they both giggled at that last comment.

What that name wound up translating to in the other Nordic languages could also be considered just that, lucky.


End file.
